Biofouling is a major challenge in the membrane separation industry. Bacteria and other microorganisms adhere to the membrane surface and form a viscous gel-like biofilm, causing a severe decline in the flux. Biofouling of membranes in wastewater treatment and water purification facilities decreases operational efficiency and may result in down time for cleaning or replacing the membranes. Thus, there is great interest in membranes and coatings for membranes that exhibit antimicrobial activity, as well as antibacterial agents that can be used to treat water to reduce populations of bacteria that may cause biofouling.
Although there are some materials known to exhibit some antibacterial properties, there is a need for improved antimicrobial filtering and coating materials that are less subject to biofouling. Thus, a two-dimensional metal carbide antimicrobial membrane and antimicrobial agent solving the aforementioned problems is desired.